Billions of devices will soon be interconnected while monitoring and controlling the physical infrastructure as well as other technical and natural objects. Such devices generate large amounts of information, often as time-series data. These devices include smart electricity meters and all kinds of sensors capturing data from the physical world, including industrial processes. To make use of such data, for example, in analytical applications, the data needs to be stored in databases. As storing huge amounts of information is extremely expensive—and in certain situations not feasible because of its size—data compression can be used to reduce the size of the data by, say, several hundred times.